His Sacred Dogma
by Hippy Gypsy
Summary: Coming upon their 20th anniversary, Severus recalls all the triumphs and trials of his marriage with Nymphadora, from their first date, to their children, to their undying love for each other. R&R! Chapter 7 up!
1. Intro: I'm in Love with Nymphadora

****

His Sacred Dogma

By the Hippy Gypsy

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns a good portion of it. What she doesn't belongs to me. Just to let you know, this is not part of my "Cryptic Delphian" series. Although I have a lot of the same characters and names, they are two completely separate concepts. This story is all romance and drama…some angst too. So anyways, I hope you enjoy this. Severus and Nymphadora will probably never end up together in the books, but I'd like to think that this is sort of what would happen if they did. It's all told from Severus' POV, so I hope you enjoy it.

****

Introduction: I'm in Love with Nymphadora

Whenever I get gloomy about the state of this world, I like to think about my wife, Nymphadora. I'm thoroughly convinced she's the most wonderful person on this earth, and there's not a lot that could convince me otherwise. If there was, I would've taken it into consideration way back when. I was once a very unhappy man, a Death Eater and a spy, and she took it upon herself to open up to me, and actually get into my thoughts. And although the old me would have done everything in my power to rebel against such a force, to this day I'm grateful for what she did. I have no doubt in my mind that she saved my life, whether in the suicidal sense or the psychological, which I believe would've been my preferred method of death.

But another part of me couldn't help but let her into my life. I was captivated by the beauty of her being. Never was there a smile so genuine that it could melt a heart made of ice, except hers. Never had the mere touch of a woman had any different effect on me than anything else…except hers. When she touched me, even in the simplest ways, to this day, all I want to do is let my fingers brush her skin. Her thoughts and words are pure and true, and flow from her mouth like the cool springs. I am endlessly fascinated by her mortal being. She is my sacred dogma.

The point is, I'm with Nymphadora, and I don't think I'd want it in any other way, shape, or form. I had known of her existence since her youth, but I had never acknowledged how that youth sprung to that of a grown and intelligent woman. Coincidentally, that could have been my downfall. On the fateful night that Voldemort was destroyed, and I was set a free man for the rest of my eternity, I realized she was…human.

It was also on that night, in the light of the moon…I fell in love. And not to long afterwards, with a bit of luck and the exchange of vows of for better or worse, richer or poorer, and sickness and in health, I was bonded to this woman who had miraculously saved my life. And now that our 20th wedding anniversary is coming up in about a month, the only thing I can possibly keep my mind on is one simple fact…I'm in love with my wife…Nymphadora.

****

Author's Notes: Read and review! No flames! Thanks! [thumbs up]


	2. Summer Evening Snogging

His Sacred Dogma

By the Hippy Gypsy

Chapter 1: Summer Evening Snogging

We had just gotten in for the evening after a night out with a few friends of ours. Still dressed, although barefoot, my vest unbuttoned, sitting in my dark pants and shirtsleeves, I was sitting up right in bed, paging through one of my old Potions books from my library, trying to find if a form of limestone could be used as a substitute for a bezoar in an anti-poison. However, even though it was one a.m., I wasn't able to pay full attention for another reason.

Nymphadora changed into the nightdress she knew I loved, and she was carrying on her conversation, even though she had probably figured I wasn't paying very close attention for the moment. I was staring at her. She was beautiful, and I couldn't help myself. I gave a great sigh, and all I wanted to do for the moment was take her in my arms. Her nightdress was a deep blue and showed her shoulders and a good portion of her back, while the length of it trailed to her delicate ankles. But lord, I loved her back. It was so smooth, and all I ever wanted to do was touch it and gently drag my fingers across it.

"I'm really happy for Remus," she chatted away with a smile, oblivious that I was watching her so intently. She was picking things up about her, opening and shutting the dresser drawers. "About time he found a girl like Eve. They seem perfect for each other. Things have been really looking up for him since he's published those two Defensive Spell books. He's got a decent living now, he can feed himself, him and Eve have been together for a few months…" She stood up from what she was doing and smiled at me for a moment. "All he needs is to break that werewolf's curse and he's all set."

"Mmmhmm," I hummed in my trance.

She raised an eyebrow and snapped her fingers loudly, shaking me from my reverie. "You were watching me again, weren't you?"

I looked at her face and with a sideways smile replied, "It's hypnotism I tell you, and it was no more so than usual."

"Mmmhmm," she hummed deeply, mimicking my former tone.

Before I could retort, a small knock at our bedroom door interrupted us. Nymphadora looked to it and called, "That had better be you, Lily, because it's ten minutes passed your curfew."

The door opened and our seventeen year old daughter stepped in the door. She had her mother's face, and my sense of sarcasm and fast wit. I always thought she got the best of both worlds. "I've been home," she said with raised eyebrows, faying innocence. "I was just downstairs getting a snack. The last time I ate was around eight, so I wanted a couple of snaps."

I turned a page in my book and mumbled, "Now there's an excuse for staying out longer I've never heard before."

Nymphadora smiled and warned, "Severus…"

"Wanna smell the chocolate on my breath?" Lily replied, gallantly ready to prove her point.

"Why bother?" I said giving an open laugh. "I can already smell the stench of your presence over here."

And as expected, Lily charged me and tackled. Unfortunately for her, she was born with her mother's tragic sixth sense of being extremely ticklish. She kicked and scrambled as she held her sides with laughter. I prodded and ruffled her hair until she squealed, "Okay! Okay! I give!" As soon as I let her go, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around me, and I hugged my only living child with the purest look of content of my face.

This time, it was my turn to catch Nymphadora staring, but she could do nothing but smile. "How about it Dora?" I asked my wife. "Should we keep her?"

"You'd better," Lily answered quickly for her. "I mean, she's had to put up with your stink even longer than me!"

Nymphadora gasped with laughter as I resumed tickling my daughter, but after a moment, I stopped, announcing, "Alright. Bed for you young lady. The two of us have to head to Diagon Alley tomorrow, and I want you up by eight."

"Yes Papa," she replied obediently as I kissed her forehead goodnight. "I'm going to read for a half hour though. I'm about half way through _Hogwarts, A History_."

As she slid off the bed, Nymphadora asked her, "Is Padfoot fed for the day and settled?"

"Yes Mum. Is Tulio still up?"

"Should be."

"Good. I wanna ask him about possibly getting some concert tickets for me. I had a great idea for Jim's birthday."

As I had resumed paging through my book, I rolled my eyes behind the cover at the mention of my daughter's boyfriend.

"Sounds nice," Nymphadora replied. She kissed Lily's cheek and said "Sweet dreams love."

With one last smile in my direction for the night, Lily shut the door behind her.

I set my book aside on the nightstand and crossed my arms across my chest. "Ten minutes late, Dora. What if the next time it's fifteen minutes?"

"Oh Severus," she chided back, "You're only saying that because you don't approve of the Potter boy."

"Damn straight."

She turned back to me and shook her head as if I had said something so incredibly ignorant.

"It was probably snogging you know," I said with a slight grin.

"I realize that. I was once her age too," she replied some what exasperated. "I trust our daughter, Severus. She may be a growing girl, but I don't think she's going to do something we disapprove of."

My grin became a full smile. "You're right…but it was probably a 'I wish I didn't have to leave you' snog."

My wife smiled back at me. "A 'you look really nice in the star light' snog," she replied after a thought.

"A 'I'm going to be really lonely once you leave' snog."

She took a step towards the bed and began to crawl towards me. "A 'first French kiss and my heart is racing' snog."

My eyebrows furrowed in horror at the thought, and a new desire to wring the young boy's throat welled up in me. "How about a 'first French kiss and the Potter boy better hope I never find out what he did' snog?"

Nymphadora put a soft finger to my lips and stopped me. She leaned over me and her nose was barely an inch from mine. "I think I know what it was," she whispered. "It was probably a 'I'm going to be late for my parents curfew' snog."

I sighed looking into her eyes. "You know," I replied very softly. "I think you're right."

She nodded with a small smile, and whispered to me, "What is your favorite kind of snog, Mr. Snape?"

Giving a low chuckle in my chest, I readily replied, raising my eyebrows, "I'm rather partial to the 'my wife is a sensual, alluring nymph' snog."

"Mmmhmm," she hummed in reply and covered my mouth with hers.

Anybody who has closed their eyes and kissed their soul mate with the deepest intentions of love in their heart could tell you there's no other feeling like it in the world. And I'm not talking about sex. No. Far from. I'm speaking of that combination of that mental and physical state of being where the imagination begins to swim in a pool of haze and romance, and the body enters a state of nervous excitement, where it desires nothing more but the ability to explore.

To this day, that's what it's like when Nymphadora kisses me. It's nothing short of magic.

I let my finger tips brush her back as she gently slid the back of her hands across my face. I could have stayed that way forever, but eventually she came up for air. I blinked my eyes a moment and whispered, "Come to bed?"

She looked towards our bedroom window and replied, "In a moment. It's such a beautiful night out." With that, she escaped the circle of my arms and walked towards the small balcony that stood outside our bedroom. She opened the glass doors and the light summer breeze came in, ruffling her dark hair. The moon outside was beautiful, and I could partially see it illuminate her figure among the dark sky. To me, she was a celestial nymph.

I sighed in deeply, a memory I held dear floating to my mind's surface. She had that same alluring grace around her twenty years ago, and it had never left her. I was lost in her. She realized this pretty quick when she turned around and stated pointedly, "You're staring at me again, Severus."

I let myself indulge regardless and replied deeply, "I can't help it. Right now you look just like the way you did the night I fell in love with you."

She turned and smiled. "You mean after the play, with the roses?"

I shook my head gently. "No. The night of Voldemort's fall."

She looked as if she were caught slightly off guard. "Severus, that was practically the first night we ever sat and talked to each other without throwing an insult." Her eyebrows were raised slightly.

"Yes, I guess you could call it love at first sight, couldn't you?" I replied ignoring her.

She let out a small snort of laughter and looks at me with exasperated affection in her eyes. "You never told me that's when you fell in love with me."

"What? I must have. I know I have," a said my eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Never," she replied with a shake of her head. She walked back to the edge of the bed and laid down next to me. "Tell me about it," she said giving me a soft grin. I knew that grin. That was the one she had given me during our first conversation…that night long ago. It was that grin that made me fall madly in love.

I smiled down as her head rested on the pillow next to me and I took a breath. "Alright. I'll tell you."


	3. Learning to Smile Again

****

His Sacred Dogma

By the Hippy Gypsy

Chapter 2: Learning to Smile Again

I guess I have the right to say I am not too old, but for my age, I have more vivid memories stored in my mind than any of the men I know. Some I prefer to relive several times a day. Some are so dark and cryptic that I wish I could just suppress them forever. Then there are some memories that are just…well, there.

But one of those memories that I come back to time and time again is the first time I ever allowed myself to bond with Nymphadora. It was such a simple meeting, and yet it was incredible. Never had I thought the common conversation could be so, in a word, phenomenal.

Voldemort had fallen earlier that evening, and Harry Potter had lived. While the boy spent the night in St. Mungo's (his injuries had been indeed taken to a new extent), the rest of the wizarding world stayed up until all hours of the night celebrating. I, myself, didn't find myself in bed until about three p.m. a day later.

At four a.m. that early morning, I found myself sitting on the roof of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. A huge party was happening in the ancient house below, but after a few hours of endless drinks and congratulations on surviving as a spy for Dumbledore, I wanted to retreat and be with my own thoughts. On this particular night, I had a lot to think about. And as I sat there, only slightly inebriated mind you, with only the moon and stars to watch me, I began to do something I hadn't done in a great amount of time.

I prayed.

I had an extensive list of which I wanted to thank the Lord for. Somewhere in an ancient corner of my mind, I added items time and time again. First off, I praised him for my survival. I had no doubt in my mind that Lord had something to do with it. Who in their right mind would want to save a self righteous dark phantom like me but the one who had ultimately created me? Secondly, (and many people find this hard to believe to this day) since the day I had turned spy, I was never forced to kill anyone. Earlier that night, I almost had to strike down Lucius Malfoy, who had found out of my double agent status. But before I had to resort to self-defense and killing a man who had once upon a time been a friend, Mad Eye Moody himself had struck him down with Avada Kedavra. I never really appreciated the old coot until that very moment. Throwing everything of our pasts aside, he had saved me from one of life's dead ends. Constant vigilance I guess. Lastly, I thanked the Lord that although some of my friends were quite injured, everyone I cared about had survived. Dumbledore, Minerva…inside I even had to admit the survival of Potter was a celebrated event. But I kept that fact in my heart and to myself.

The list of course went out with great extent, but for the moment, I was genuinely happy.

I let out a deep sigh and leaned back on the slanted roof, putting my hands behind my head. It was peaceful relaxation, something I had not had the privilege to enjoy for quite sometime. I savored it, but a moment later, I found my silent meditation being interrupted. A head covered in long, shocking blue hair stuck out the window. It was none other than Nymphadora Tonks, and apparently, I was the one she was seeking out.

"There you are," she said warmly. "Wotcher Severus."

"Evening Tonks," I replied, slightly sour I was being interrupted.

She looked as if she didn't want to upset me and said, "I know you want to be alone for the moment, but I was wondering if I could have a word with you for a few minutes."

I raised an eyebrow. It seemed unnatural for her. "Did Albus send you?"

She shook her blue head. "Nope. This has nothing to do with Dumbledore. Just me. And if I don't get this out of my system now, I probably never will. And…" She reached back and pulled out two bottles of butterbeer. "I come bearing gifts."

A gave a chuckle deep in my chest and replied, "I can spare a few minutes."

She climbed out of the window and passed me one of the butterbeers. Sitting next to me, she uncapped her bottle and held it up to the sky. "To the bloody downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

I grinned evilly and said, "Tom Riddle, kiss my ass."

"Amen!" she replied, and we drank.

After a long gulp, I savored the taste, and I looked back at her saying, "You know what? I haven't had one of these in years."

She looked shocked. "That's sad."

"It is." I looked down at the bottle. "So," I went on, "What did you want to speak to me about?"

She seemed to go uneasy for the moment, as if she were trying to not show a certain emotion. But she sighed and continued, "Well, everyone downstairs is congratulating you on your survival. And while I think that's all well and good, and I offer mine as well, I think there's something else that should be said. And I, personally, am going to make sure that I say it at least."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "What is that?"

"Thank you."

I blinked a few times, sobering up at a violent rate, and the next time I focused on her, I noticed tears stung her eyes. She stuttered and shivered. "You…you risked your own life and being…for others. And I can hardly imagine the horrors you've lived through…and witnessed, but…every time you did, you did it selflessly." She took a deep breath and one of the tears escaped her eyes. "Because of you, many lives were saved…and many of them are people I love, and I know many of them…if not all of them, would've been lost if it hadn't been for what you've done. I mean, some were lost, like Sirius, but overall, we lived. So…so thank you Severus. Harry Potter may be the one who goes down in the history books…" She placed her hand over her heart and caught her breath. "But in my heart, you will always be a hero to me." By the time she had finished, she was shaking slightly from all of her stressed being released, and tears were freely falling from her eyes.

I couldn't believe my ears, and every word she said made my heart melt. I looked at her, knowing everything she said to me was genuine. I suddenly went soft. "Tonks, don't cry," I said in a low whisper. "It's all over. It's going to be okay now."

"I know," she let out in a shuddering sigh. "But I really wanted to tell you that. I wanted you to know." She wiped her tears away with the back of her hands.

I smiled. "Thank you for telling me."

She looked back at me and replied, "I hope you don't find me forward." And she reached out and kissed my cheek, then wrapped her arms around my neck.

I was completely caught off guard, but after a moment of realization, I let my arms hold her. I suddenly realized how remarkably gentle she was. I had seen her fight in the final battles with the fury of ten men, and never had I seen her so calm and steady until now. It was also at this point I realized she was not a child anymore. The little girl who had once wrecked havoc all over Hogwarts with the strength of the Weasley twins in one, and the child who had once been a ferocious Gryffindor chaser in quidditch, was currently in the circle of my arms. When she had changed, I hadn't noticed, but for the life of me, I was certainly seeing it now.

When she pulled away, I found I very reluctantly let her go. But she sat back and gave a soft, gentle smile which down the line would become quite characteristic for her. I watched as she pushed her long blue hair behind her ears, the breeze of the cool summer night taking some of it. The moon illuminated her, and I came to the conclusion that she truly was the nymph her name eluded to.

Inside, I nodded to myself, and I knew there was no getting around it. Heaven was giving me my reward for all I had done, and Nymphadora was it. Whoever said the Lord gives no reward on earth was a fool and a coward.

I was in love.

"Severus?" she asked me suddenly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I replied, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well…you're staring at me."

With that, my eternal bad habit was born. "Sorry," I quickly apologized, and I shook my head trying to focus.

"Would you like me to leave you alone now?" she asked, slowly beginning to rise.

"No," I said instantly. She was my new infatuation, and I wasn't about to let her get away. Plus, her company was naturally enjoyable. "Stay a while." I leaned back and put my arms behind my head, just as the way she had found me a few minutes earlier. "This is the calmest and most down to earth conversation I've had inside a month. I'm enjoying it."

"I'd believe it," she replied taking a drink from her bottle.

"What's been going on downstairs for the past hour?" I asked trying to make logical conversation.

She took a glance at me. "People have been coming in and out like crazy with news. More and more Death Eaters are being arrested, or found dead. The body count is staggering! I never knew Voldemort had that many supporters. Let's see…Fred and George were juggling butterbeer bottles in the kitchen last I saw. Bill and Fleur keep getting caught snogging in dark corners, but then again it's a celebration, so who could blame them. The portrait of Mrs. Black is screaming so loud in remorse over Voldemort's loss that Remus threw a silencing charm at her, and wouldn't you know it, it worked! O, and speaking of Remus…" Here she began to laugh openly. "Remus is totally foxed on the fire whiskey."

I gave a great burst of laughter. "Remus Lupin? The logical and calm one of the whole damn Order, drunk?"

"I think Remus is beyond drunk by this point," she replied, failing to suppress giggles. "I believe the correct term to use now is _'toasted'_."

I leaned back and allowed myself to laugh loudly and freely. I couldn't wait to see what the old werewolf had gotten himself into. It felt good to have the muscles in my face tugging up instead of down. No wonder I had so many wrinkles around my mouth.

"Oh yeah," she continued, blushing ever so slightly, her ears going pink. "And in a fit of my own klutziness, I tripped over that damn umbrella stand again."

I looked up at her, slight concern in my eyes. "Are you sure it's safe for you to be up here then?" I asked. "Last thing we need is for you to fall off the roof and break your neck. You just got out of danger, remember."

She smiled at me. "Don't worry. The house has wards all around it so stuff like that won't happen. Watch."

She picked up the cap to her butterbeer and tossed it to the edge of the roof. It quickly rolled over the edge, and after quite a few seconds of falling, we both heard a distinct clink as it hit the ground. "Well," she said scratching the back of her head and shrugging her shoulders. "It's supposed to have wards that stop stuff like that. That's what matters."

As I shook my head back and forth in amusement, a great cheer came from the house below. Whistles and yelps were let out in triumph, and I was almost positive I heard Hermione Granger shout out, "He's okay!" I turned back and smiled at Nymphadora.

"Looks like some good news just came in," I said.

She grinned back, draining her butterbeer.

We sat that way for the next few minutes in content silence, but it took every bit of patience I had not to stare at her once again. She had thought nothing of it the first time, but if she caught me doing it again once again, an explanation would be needed, and it would be a complete disaster. I was new to this emotions thing. It had been a long time since I let them invade my system.

"Where is he?" a muffled voice suddenly came from just inside the window, and a moment later, Molly Weasley called out, "Severus Snape, where the devil's hell are you?"

"Out here Molly," I called back into the window.

A moment later, Molly's incredibly red head stuck out of the window with a look of confusion on her face. Nymphadora smiled back and said, "Wotcher!"

"There you two are!" she said in exasperation. "Everyone was wondering if you left or whatnot."

I shook my head. "No. Just enjoying the night air and each other's company." Nymphadora nodded in agreement.

"What was all the commotion about earlier Mol?" she asked.

Molly smiled warmly. "Word just came from St. Mungo's. Harry's awake."

"And?" she prodded on, eyes wide.

"He's expected to make full recovery in about two weeks. He's going to be just fine."

Nymphadora gave a great sigh of relief. "Thank the Lord," she whispered, and I got the distinct feeling if it hadn't been for mine and Molly's presence, she would've burst into tears of joy once again.

"Oh, and an owl showed up for you too, Severus," Molly continued returning her eyes to me. "Albus is over at the Ministry with Fudge, and it seems that the Minister requests an audience with you immediately."

"That doesn't surprise me," I replied, and draining the rest of my butterbeer, I made my way back through the window. Nymphadora followed in behind me, and being the gentleman I am, I gave her my hand to hold onto so she wouldn't slip. Sure enough, her toes caught the edge of the sill, and if I had not caught her, she would've been flat faced on the wooden floors.

"Thanks," she said, slightly blushing.

I stretched out my arms behind my back and said, "Molly, did that owl give any hint that a good portion of my time this week will be spent at the Ministry?"

Molly gave me one of her motherly looks and replied, "You know the Minister." With that, she left me and Nymphadora.

"Dammit," was my only replied as my eyebrows furrowed. I was going to be stuck at the Ministry of Magic for quite a while. Sleep and relaxation would have to wait.

As we headed for the stairs in the hallway, Nymphadora said, "Hey, my week's gonna be hell too. If you need a break and feel like lunch one day, just come down to my department and find me." Her eyes focused on me. "We can wallow in endless explanations and paperwork together."

Not expecting this request in the least, I gave a slight grin, and my stomach did an uncharacteristic flip of excitement. She had just asked me to see her again. It was an open invitation. "You know," I said nonchalantly, "I may just take you up on that offer."

She was about to reply with "excellent" when a dark figure suddenly stumbled out of the next room and ran into the wall across from us, trying to catch his balance. When the person stood up again, he turned, revealing the face of Remus Lupin, whose eyes were quite wide, trying their damnedest to focus on us. Nymphadora had not been joking in the least. Remus was undeniably and completely foxed.

She gave a slight giggle and said, "Hi Remus."

"Hi," he replied with a half smile, still trying to become aware of his surroundings. "E'ssup?" he slurred.

It took all of my strength to hold in my laughter. I had never seen anyone so on the run, and yet so happy to be so.

"Remus, dearest," she said taking a cautious step toward him, "I think you've had enough fire whiskey for one night."

If it was possible, Remus' eyes grew even wider, and trying to sound serious, replied with a long, "Nooo…"

"Yes," she said taking his arm and patting his hand. "And I believe it's time you've had some water…or coffee."

"I'd rather have another shot."

"No, Remus."

Unable to control myself any longer, I snorted with laughter and covered my mouth with my hand. I shook with amusement.

"Time for bed Remus," Nymphadora said, with a significant look in my direction. She was trying to keep herself from laughing as well.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." She began to lead him down the hall, but before she had gotten too far away, she turned back to me and smiled. "Have a good night, Severus." She took a slight breath and breathed, "Thank you again."

I let my head give her a slight bow and I replied warmly, "It was my pleasure."

Down the hall, Remus moaned, "Nooo, Iwannanotder."

Knowing nothing else would come from me being in Grimmauld Place that night, with Nymphadora taking care of a very intoxicated Remus, and I having consumed all the liquor I felt I wanted to ingest for the evening, I made my way to the front door, and walked straight past the odd sight of old Mrs. Black trying to shout at everyone, but no sound coming from her mouth.

I made my way straight to the Ministry, but somehow, I seemed rather lighter in the heart. I could not wait until later in the week when I would visit Nymphadora in her office.

****

Author's Notes: Well? Review! I'm seriously waiting for criticism on this one! Thanks a lot for reading! [big grin]


	4. Oh Really?

****

His Sacred Dogma

By the Hippy Gypsy

****

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the good stuff. I just own the little sucky parts that get thrown in for good measure. Just a little note on this story, although you've already probably figured it out, I kinda jump back and forth between time periods. If you have trouble, just let me know and I'll do some editing to make it a little plainer, but so far everyone I've talked to says it's understandable. Anyways, on with the show! Thanks for reading and reviewing. :D

****

Chapter 4: Oh Really?

As I finished telling Nymphadora about my thoughts as I left Grimmauld Place that night quite a few years before, I adjusted the pillow behind my head. My back was starting to ache, the result of a potions accident gone completely awry back when I was working on an experiment with Remus. I was still suffering the repercussions of the results some time down the line.

Nymphadora, however, noticed only slightly. She had learned long before to not pay attention to any restless twitching on my part while she slept. But while she was awake, she did the best she could to help. "Is it acting up?" she asked, her eyebrows raised slightly.

"Urgh," I groaned deeply. I reached for my back, slightly rubbing where the throbbing was coming from. "It's feeling like it's twisting itself into little knots."

"Do you want to take something for it?"

"No," I answered wincing slightly as a sharp pain shot out from the lower part of my back. "It'll take care of the pain, but it keeps me up all night. I'll just let it be."

"Lay on your stomach then," she told me, and I did so readily and buried my face in my pillow. I muttered a few choice words aimed at the belated injury of my past.

She rose up behind me and I felt her hands reach under my shirt. She couldn't see it, but a great smile pulled across my face as I felt her touch to massage my back. She prodded and searched around for a moment, then asked, "Where's it hurting, Severus?"

"My lower back," I muffled into my pillow. "It's right next to my spine."

She felt around for another moment, then replied, "I can feel them. You have a couple of big knots. No wonder you're in pain." I then felt her dig her knuckles dig into the spots where the soreness was currently residing. Unable to help myself, the relief sweeping over me, I let out a great moan while my face was buried. Slightly amused, I heard her ask me, "Feels better?"

I lifted my head for a slight moment and replied deeply, "I knew I married you for a good reason." I let my head fall back, and I smiled and relaxed while she went to work.

"So," she said, continuing from where we had left off. "You didn't fall in love with me at the play?"

"Nooo," I moaned again in comfort.

"It was that very first night? On the roof?"

"Yesss…"

"Okay," she said with a matter of fact tone. "I'll buy it. But one thing still escapes me."

"What is that dear heart?"

I felt her lean closer to me, and I turned my head in order to look into her eyes.

_"How in the hell did you know that white roses are my favorite flowers?"_

I buried my face in my pillow once again, hiding my smile, and I replied in a muffled laugh, "I have my ways, and from a spy to an Auror, you will never know that secret."

_"Oh really?" _came her reply.

In her next movement, I felt her dig the knuckle of her right index finger very deeply and sharply into one of the knots in my lower back. Catching me totally off guard, I gripped the pillow hard, raised my head, and let out a great yelp of pain. _Damned-ed Auror_, I thought to myself. In a time of need, she knew _exactly_ how to get what she wanted.

"Tell me and I'll stop," she said mischievously, holding her knuckle in place. "How did you know?"

"Okay," I growled, gritting my teeth, against the pain. "I'll tell you."

"Spill it," she said innocently.

"Remus told me."

And she instantly let go. I flopped back down once again and let out a barely audible "Ow."

Nymphadora, on the other hand, sat back with her arms crossed and a confused look in her eyes. "Remus told you? But…way back then, you two weren't as close as you are today. You wouldn't have had the guts to ask him something like that."

_"Oh really?" _I replied, my eyebrows raised ever so slightly. I turned onto my back and looked up at her with a mischievous grin. "Well, if you don't believe me, you can always go and ask him yourself. And he will tell you exactly this. I came to Grimmauld Place to see him that Thursday before the opening night performance, and I asked him just that: What is your favorite flower? And he will readily agree that's exactly what happened." I sat up and rubbed my back again, adjusting my position. "The day I came to visit him, he was sitting in his room, at a typewriter, toiling away at the very beginnings of those books he was writing. I had also asked him about his famous hangover."

"And Remus will agree this is all true?"

"Yes," I said my eyes twinkling. "I got the idea the first day I came to your office for lunch…"

****

Author's Notes: Okay. Getting underway again. Thanks for the reviews guys. For a while I wasn't getting any, and I was discouraged. But the ones I'm getting now are keeping me really upbeat! Thanks you guys! R&R! :D


	5. Chopsticks and Shakespeare

****

His Sacred Dogma

By the Hippy Gypsy

Disclaimer: Howdy ya'll! Now, Severus' mouth takes over a small bit for this chapter, but I don't want this story to be rated R, so for your viewing pleasure, I bleeped it out. If you have a problem with it, just let me know and I'll fix it one way or another. But other than that, enjoy the story! Peace out!

Chapter 4: Chopsticks and Shakespeare

It had been a full ten days since the night with Nymphadora on the roof, and since then, save for meal times and when I was asleep back at my rooms in Hogwarts, I was at the Ministry of Magic, stuck in constant meetings concerned with the fall of Voldemort. The very first day, it had been one on one conversations with Minister Cornelius Fudge, and to my complete dismay, Delores Umbridge. Never in my life would I have dreamed of hitting a woman, but she was seriously trying my patience. There were times in the past when Minerva made my blood boil to a certain degree, but never had I thought of taking this kind of action on her. Umbridge had simply raised the bar to a new level.

For the remainder of the proceedings however, everyone in the room spent time discussing what had happened, and we did our best to piece together the final down fall of the Dark Lord, we being myself, Dumbledore, young Potter, Fudge, Umbridge, McGonagall, another Ministry official whose name escaped me, and Percy Weasley in the background, taking notes through the whole proceedings.

Umbridge, in her sickliest sweet voice, still proclaimed that although I had turned spy for Dumbledore years down the line, I should still pay for the time I did as a real Death Eater. She must be deaf and blind, because she completely ignored all reports stating I had previously paid for my faults, and there was no need to throw me into Azkaban. She even had the gall to proclaim Potter as not in a right state of mind. The boy had risked life, soul, and heart, just as me, face to face with Voldemort, and he was about to be rebuked for it. Where she got off with her logic, God only knows. As much as I despised the boy sometimes, that's when I had reached me limit. Abandoning all former intuitions, I stood from my chair, towering over the frog-like woman, ready to let my most repressed rage be released upon her. However, Dumbledore held his hands up and calmly asked, "Delores, would you mind possibly leaving for just a few moments? I would most graciously like a word with Cornelius without you."

She looked dumbstruck, but it was completely impossible to tell whether it was from my outburst or Albus' request. But slowly, she rose from her seat, and left the room, snapping the door shut with a sharp click behind her.

I wasted no time in speaking my mind to Fudge, not holding back on my language. Albus simply motioned for me to continue. I didn't care who heard what I said. I knew Potter had my exact feelings, and to tell the truth, Albus and Minerva had heard the worst of my mouth before.

"What the f is your problem Fudge?!" I raged at the Minister. "Do you even understand what that damn woman is saying?!" I pointed to Potter. "I've spoken ill of that boy for far too long, but now it's bloody time you've realized the truth as well! If it wasn't for him, we'd all be dead! Gone! Torn and massacred!" I flung my arms around, motioning to everyone in the room. "You! Me! Albus! Minerva! All of us would be dead or worse without him! And now you're even letting her suggest he be thrown into St. Mungo's?! How fing thick can you get, you bloody half-wit?!"

Fudge stood up and being shorter than I, our faces barely met at level. "How _dare _you speak to me like that-" he snapped.

But before anyone else could say anything, Potter jumped up as well. It was a pretty amazing sight to tell the truth, because his left leg was covered in a cast, and for the past week and a half, he had been in use of a wheel chair. He was also quite drained of energy, so seeing him suddenly alive was almost unnerving. However, despite all this, his presence was as prominent as ever. "No! He's right!" the boy screamed at Fudge. "It's total injustice! You're throwing it at the both of us!" To my amazement, he pointed right at me. Minerva, who was sitting next to him, twitched nervously in her seat, expecting him to fall over in his rage. But Potter towered on. "That man put his life on the line long ago to serve people like you instead of himself! And what has he earned for it?! Retribution?! Allegiance?! No! He gets nothing but the repercussions of his past thrown back at him! He's not allowed to leave them behind is he?! But by whose orders?! Your own?!" Potter glared at Fudge, and he breathed heavily. "If you had any bit of a heart in your body, you would drop it and let all of us be!" He motioned back to Dumbledore. "That man was the one who had a clue about the Dark Lord all along!" Then he motioned to McGonagall. "And you are _very lucky _she never got a hold of your neck about two years ago. You're lucky she can hold her patience." He glared at Fudge. "I can tell you simply you wouldn't have lived."

Minerva leaned back in her chair, and raising an eyebrow, smiled proudly at the Minister. I, myself, knew exactly what Potter said was true. Minerva had learned nearly everything she knew from Dumbledore, and there was no doubt in my mind her powers were quickly growing to the status of Albus'. It was certainly something to be proud of.

Albus merely nodded his head after every single thing we said, but when the Minister was finished gapping like a fish, unable to come up with a response, he said in his normal conversational voice, "Thank you Severus, Harry. That'll be all." I slowly took my seat, still glaring at Fudge, and across the way, Potter did the same. Taking a breath, he looked up at Fudge once more. "Cornelius, long ago, we had worked side by side, fighting for the exact same thing in this world. Freedom, and peace, for every witch, wizard, elf, and creature of this great world. What had happened, my friend, was exactly what Voldemort had intended. He broke our friendship. He destroyed that bond. He pitted us against one another with a shadow of doubt. We did not trust each other, and with that, he was able to take hold of this world once again. I have no doubt in my mind once you realized what was happening around you, you did what you saw as best to control the situation. We, ourselves, did the same. But it's time to put that behind us. That time is over. We are all one again in this world, and certain actions must be taken. The victors should be rewarded. The traitors, punished. But by no means are there any traitors in this room."

Fudge sat back low in his seat and ran a hand across his face. He was beginning to do some serious thinking.

"Think with your heart my man. Leave your mind behind for once."

For a moment, I stole a look at Percy Weasley, who was desperately trying to keep up writing everything that was said between all of us. I had the distinct feeling he had become overwhelmed with the proceedings, and, to say the least, he waited anxiously, like all of us, to hear Fudge's final word.

After a long moment, it finally came. "Mr. Weasley," Fudge said with a greatly heaved sigh, "Mark this. Order of Merlin."

"Merlin, sir?" Percy echoed, a little dumbstruck.

"Yes," Fudge continued. "First class for Potter. Second class for Snape. For their services to the world, and bravery. Loyalty where it was needed. We shall work out the final wording later." He looked up to all of us. There was a certain way the lines were set in his face that made it seem this was his final decision. "These meetings are hereby suspended indefinitely."

Everybody let out sighs of relief. I sat back in my chair and allowed myself to calm down and let my blood pressure drop. Minerva and Potter exchanged smiles, and in a moment of pure happiness, she hugged him. He simply let her do so, and I could tell it was a motherly feeling he rarely felt from any other woman in his life, save for Molly Weasley.

As Percy Weasley marked down the final comments of our last meeting, Fudge rose up and extended his hand to Dumbledore. He took it and gave it a firm shake.

Thus, our fates with the Ministry of Magic were sealed, and for the life of me, I couldn't believe it. It was over. It was finished. I would never have to look back on these moments of my life with feelings of defeat. I had over come them, with grand triumph no doubt. I was now a member of the Order of Merlin, Second Class. I personally thought I deserved First Class as well, but it would do for the moment. I had lead a rather unpleasant life for a time, and there were some repercussions I probably still had to pay off.

"Well," Albus said looking around the room. "I believe it's time we leave the Ministry to it's work. We are not needed here anymore." And we walked out the door, leaving the Minister and his staff to their own duties.

As we made our way down the long hall towards the elevators, Harry looked up to Minerva, who was currently pushing his wheelchair for him. He strained his neck so he viewed her face upside down. "You know Professor," he said, looking up at her innocently, "I can push this by myself thanks. You don't have to-"

"And what?" Minerva replied with a mischievous smile. "Let you roll yourself away right back to Grimmauld Place instead of St. Mungo's? I think not Harry." Knowing she had caught on to his game, he leaned back in his chair and sulked lightly. "I know you better than that, and you know it. Besides the fact, you still have four days left there before the doctors said you would even be near completely healed."

"I'm feeling great!" Potter exclaimed with exasperation. "Why is everyone telling me how to feel? I know how I feel! I've never felt this normal in my life!"

I shook my head with amusement. "How would you know what normal feels like if you've never felt it?" I voiced.

He glared at me. "Whose side are you on? I just defended you back in there."

I smirked, unable to control myself. "Old habits die hard, Potter."

"Oh yeah? Who got First Class and who got Second?"

Albus and Minerva openly laughed out loud and I shook my head, but in the next moment, Potter looked up to Minerva again. "So…this means my seventh year is actually going to be, well, uneventful?"

"Hopefully," Dumbledore replied to him with a smile. "One could never know at Hogwarts. But surely you must have realized that by now Harry."

The boy simply laid back in his chair and affectionately mumbled, "quidditch" under his breath.

Eventually, the three of us parted our ways, Minerva and Harry heading back to St. Mungo's (although Potter begged to be taken anyplace but), and Albus heading back to Hogwarts. I, myself, made my excuses to joining either of them, and instead took the elevator to level two, where Auror Headquarters was located. Getting off at the landing, I approached the floor's front desk and asked to be pointed in the direction of Nymphadora's office. I had just received wonderful news, and I thought of taking her up on her lunch offer and sharing it with her.

First hall on the left, second door to the left of that, I was told. I stopped in front of her office slowly, oddly. A multitude of screaming was coming from the inside. I checked the small silver plaque that hung on the door to make sure I was in the right place, and I found it read "Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks: Auror Department." I was certainly in the right location, but for the life of me, I could have sworn the voice coming from the inside was that of Delores Umbridge. The words were so muffled, however, I couldn't make out what was being said.

For a small moment, silence filled the air, but then a new voice began to yell and bicker. It was most definitely Nymphadora. I held back knocking for a moment, but then I bravely summoned my fist to the door. I knew I had interrupted some type of heated argument.

_"WHAT?!" _Nymphadora's voice screeched from the other side.

Quite cautiously, I opened the door and stuck my head in. Nymphadora looked furious. She and Kingsley were both standing behind their respective desks, and right in between them sat the arousal of her temper. Umbridge hadn't been in the office at all, but the remains of a Howler sat smoldering in front of them. Nymphadora's hair was the shade of fire red today, short and swept back, looking as if she had just stepped off a broomstick. But it seemed she was so angry if sparks were to suddenly fly from her head, no one would think the better of it.

When she saw my face, however, she did her best to regain her composure. "Oi, Severus," she sighed, taking a deep breath. "Sorry about that. Stressful day." She gesture warmly with her arms. "Come on in."

I stepped through the door and quietly shut it behind me. Raising my eyebrows, I looked around the room. "What was that all about? Is everything okay?"

"Delores Umbridge strikes again," Kingsley replied lowly. He held out his hand, and I took it. "How've you been Severus?"

I rubbed my eyes and replied, "Exhausted. I've had my own run ins with that _woman_ for the past week."

"She keeps sticking her fat nose where it doesn't belong," Tonks replied in exasperation. "What did she do to you?"

I smiled, getting ready to relay my story. It felt nice to have someone to complain with. "Well, first off, she more or less tried to land Harry in Bedlam."

"What?!" she snapped, and Kingsley swore under his breath.

I nodded. "Then, she tried to shove me into Azkaban, failing to examine my past reports, stating all she was trying to charge me for had been cleared."

"So what happened?" she asked anxiously. "You're not being sacked or tried are you?"

I smiled. "Far from. I was awarded Order of Merlin, Second Class."

"Whoa!" she gasped, going wide-eyed. "Congratulations!"

"Good to see Fudge has come to his senses a bit," Kingsley put in, nodding with approval.

"So what has Umbridge been harassing you two about?" I asked motioning to Howler that was smoking ever so slightly. "All the screaming I heard couldn't have been healthy."

Nymphadora shook her red head in complete frustration. "Well," she said with the grandest of gestures. "Kingsley and I were put in charge of gather up the remaining Death Eaters at large, whether dead or alive. We almost have all of them, except one. Jonus Avery. Can't find him anywhere within the past four days!" She sat down back at her desk with a great flop. "Anyways, to make a long story short, she's huffing and puffing our way, saying we're not doing our job properly, and maybe we'd do better if we were demoted."

My face scrunched up. "And have who take your place?"

"Her!" she replied completely serious. "Who else? Isn't that pathetic?"

I shook my head in complete confusion. "Umbridge would never make it as an Auror. I seriously have no clue who she's kidding. Besides the fact, you can tell her Avery won't be able to be brought in, but you do know of his general location."

"How's that?"

"Avery's quite dead," I said matter of factly. I crossed my arms and leaned upon a bookcase to the left of Nymphadora's desk. "Voldemort blew him into a million pieces himself, just before the final battle began. I can take you to the general area if you'd like, but you're not going to find much."

Nymphadora gave a nod of her head that seemed very final. "That's it," she replied. "Kingsley, take a letter. No, strike that. _Take a Howler_."

"Uh oh," Kingsley replied with a smile, but her sat back at his desk and pulled out a large red sheet of paper, dipped his quill in an ink bottle, and set to work on his partner's dictation.

"Dearest Delores," Nymphadora recited in her sweetest voice, putting her feet up on her desk as she did so. I had to hold my tongue. Her mimic of Umbridge was dead on. She continued, "Thank you so much for stating your concerns in the operation of our department. We wanted to let you know the last of our cases concerning the fall of the Dark Lord have been completed and we are in the process of closing the final files. The remains of former Death Eater, Jonus Avery, have been located, and with the confirmation report from Severus Snape-"

"Oh Lord, she'll love hearing my name in there," I stated, impressed with Nymphadora's sense of sarcasm.

"He is notably deceased," she continued without skipping a beat. "The final reports should be up to your office by this afternoon. I would like to thank you for you concern with the Auror's, our procedures, and our entire department, and if you ever feel the need _to stick your red, bulbous nose into our business again, I have a rather large and heavy wooden desk drawer you can smash it in!" _she finished, letting all of her anger show.

__

Both Kingsley and I snickered as the letter reached it's end.

"Further more," she recited, "if you ever threaten me or any other members of my department again of shoddy work, _I will personally take the liberty of making sure that frog like smile of yours becomes the most prominent and characteristic feature on your fattened face!_" She sighed and continued lightly, "Have a nice day and best wishes, Nymphadora Tonks, Ministry of Magic Auror. Post script." Her voice hardened again. _"I mean it."_

Shaking his head in amusement, Kingsley finished scribbling, then handed the Howler over to his partner, who read it over. She tilted her head to the side and asked, "Do you think it's insulting enough?"

"I think you'll get your point across," I replied.

"Good. Open that door." She folded the letter into an enchanted airplane, then flung it out the door. It soared down the hall and off to the elevator that would lead to Umbridge's office. Turning back to us, she said with a smile, "Lunch. I'm getting Chinese and going to the park. Who wants to join me? Kingsley?"

He shook his head. "I promised Potter I'd owe him a game of chess today. The poor kid's far too cooped up. Hope he gets out soon."

"He's really anxious to," I said. "You should've seen him at the end of our meeting today. He was practically begging Minerva to head over to Grimmauld Place."

"Tell Harry I'll be by to visit tomorrow sometime," Nymphadora put in. She looked over at me. "Severus, care for Chinese?"

My eyebrows twitched. "Can't say I've ever had it."

"You're in for a treat then. C'mon. Let's head out before the bullfrog upstairs catches wind."

I smiled and we soon found ourselves in a Muggle plaza where many out door restaurants resided. I had transfigured my wizards robes to a set of black pants and shirt, and I easily fit in. Nymphadora was already wearing a white blouse with blue jeans and sandals. She had walked over to a stand a few minutes previous, and she returned holding two small white boxes, handing one to me. "I got you shrimp fried rice," she said handing me a fork. "It's a good dish for beginners."

I opened the box and the aroma began to steam out. "Smells good," I said truthfully. "What did you get?"

Her box contained chicken, chili peppers, and broccoli covered in a dark sauce. She pulled out a set of chopsticks professionally and replied, "General Tso's chicken. It's pretty spicy. Want to try some?"

"Maybe later," I said.

The shrimp fried rice wasn't bad. I had to admit she had pretty good taste. We ended up sitting in a park a little ways away watching a group of children playing Muggle football. Nymphadora enjoyed the heck out of it. Personally, like Minerva, I was a closet Quidditch nut.

"So," she asked, looking over at me from her chicken, "What are you going to do with your new found freedom Severus?"

I sat back and taking in another forkful, thought for the moment. "I don't know," I replied. "Maybe I'll travel this summer. Lord knows I need a vacation."

"Sounds nice. Where to?"

"Italy most likely. Went there once a while back. Beautiful. Best food in the world too. If I wasn't Welsh, I'd probably turn Italian just for all the good pasta I'd eat."

She looked up at me quizzically, trying to figure me out. "Am I to assume that the great Potions Master of Hogwarts is some kind of food connoisseur?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

I sighed, knowing I had given away too much information. I shut my box of rice and set it aside. "I'm going to let you in on a secret," I said steadily. "Something few people know about me."

"What's that?"

"I cook."

She did not laugh at me, but instead raised her eyebrows with an impressed expression. "Really?"

"Yes," I replied. "From what I'm told, I'm quite creative with it."

"Interesting," she said to herself. She smiled. "How did you end up with that talent?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Came with my potion making skills, more or less. One day, I just transferred what I learned from the cauldron to the bowl and whisk. The results were just…edible."

She looked awed. "That's actually pretty cool," she said. "I've never really picked up a knack for it, other than chopping a salad…or boiling macaroni."

I laughed through my nose softly, and sat back in my chair. "How about you?" I asked offhandedly. "What are your plans now Voldemort is no more?"

She smiled to herself and scratched her head with one of her chopsticks. "I don't know." She hesitated. "I already have a few things going for myself."

Her next words shot across my mind.

_"Maybe I'll start dating again."_

My ears suddenly snapped to maximum attention. I was totally caught off guard. "You…don't currently?"

"Well," she said, looking at the ground, "When things started getting really serious with the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters, I swore off it. It became pretty clear my attention was to be focused elsewhere." She sat back and crossed her arms. "I don't know. I guess it would be nice to have a boyfriend again."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The apple of my eye, the capturer of my heart, the angel of my existence, was actually available. Up to this point, I had fallen for her, but I never actually believed there was a possible chance for us. My luck was unbelievable. _This is a sign, _I told myself. _You've been given the chance! Take it! _I looked back at her and my stomach flipped inside out, and I hesitated. But my brain urged _Do it! Do it! Do it!_

Dammit!

"Well," I said in a mumble. "Um…"

_Damn it all! I'm hesitating! I never hesitate about anything! I've faced Voldemort with barely a twitch! What the hell?!_

"If you ever feel like going to dinner one night, I'd really like to take you," I finally got out. I didn't sound right to me in the least.

My brain replied very sarcastically. _Smooth Severus. Very suave._

Hey, shut up!

Nymphadora merely looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Severus, are you asking me out?"

"Yes," I replied taking a long breath. Then I said truthfully, "I haven't done this in a long time. How am I doing?"

She laughed heartily and replied, "You're doing just fine."

It took all of my self-control not to grin like an idiot. Instead, I simply let on a half smile. "So…Friday night?"

Her face fell quite suddenly, then she let out a long, "Ooo…" She sighed. "I, um…can't."

"Oh."

_Crash and burn! Boom!_

I said shut up!

My expression must have given me away, because she went on quickly, "O, no! It's nothing like that Severus!" She looked a little weary, then went on, "Look, this is going to seem really lame, but I'm in a drama club…theatre troupe…thing." She made a look with her face that simply said _sheepish_. "Our latest play is opening Friday night, and…well, got a good part, so I can't miss. And I really have no understudy."

I stared in wonder. I had never imagined Nymphadora Tonks to be an artist, let alone a thespian. But it didn't matter. It just made me admire her even more. I was discovering this woman bit by bit, and I was enjoying every single moment of it.

She must have known what I was thinking before I had even opened my mouth. "Ya know," she said, "If you really have your heart set on Friday night, you could come if you want. And after we always have a cast party." She smiled sweetly at me. "You could be my date."

I looked over at her. I felt like I was going to burst. "I could do that," I said with my eyebrows raised. "It sounds wonderful to tell the truth." I looked at her eyes and asked, "How long have you been doing this? I never really imagined you as the little actress."

She sighed and gave a fond smile. Looking down at her hands, she began to fiddle with her finger nails. "Remus turned me onto it about a year ago." She sighed. "After Sirius passed away, I felt a bit stressed out, to say the least. So we both went for auditions, and we've been addicted ever since. Remus isn't in this coming show though. He had to quit for a while because he was so busy with the Order, as you know."

I nodded in understanding. "What is your production?"

"_A Midsummer Night's Dream._"

"Ah, Mister Shakespeare!" I said with a grand gesture, worthy of the Globe.

"You like Shakespeare?" she asked in slight astonishment.

"I picked up _Hamlet_ when I was twelve years old," I replied grinning. "I couldn't put it down."

"Ya know, I've been trying to get everyone to perform _Much Ado About Nothing _since I've joined the troupe, but no go yet."

"And who would you like to play?" I asked.

She stuck her nose in the air and replied loftily, "Beatrice, of course."

"Ah, sweet lady disdain!" I recited.

She smiled at me, and replied, "You always end with a jade's trick."

"Beautiful," I said. She was worthy of William's stage. There was no doubt in my mind. She had the heart for it. I could tell she pretty much had the heart for almost anything. "Where is it being held? What time?"

"The curtain goes up at 7:30," she said, standing up from the bench. "It's at the Carmolotte Theatre in Sussex." Stretching her arms, she went on, "I'll make sure a ticket is saved for you, and just wait after we finish. I'll run out to the lobby and find you for when the party begins."

"Sounds good. Just one more question though."

"What's that?"

I just had to know this. "What character are you playing?"

She smiled mischievously. "Puck," she put simply.

_A nymph, _I thought to myself. _How appropriate…_

****

Notes from the Author: And there you have it! That's how Severus asked Nymphadora out! Want more? It's coming! Read and review! :-D


	6. Doraholics

****

His Sacred Dogma

By the Hippy Gypsy

Chapter 5: Dora-holics

_"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute," _Nymphadora said, leaning up on her elbows. She had been laying down beside me once again in bed. But something made her snap to attention. "We had _pizza_ that day," she said.

"No we didn't," I replied. "It was _Chinese_."

"Are you absolutely sure?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "I could've sworn it was pizza."

I shook my head. "I'm positive. I had never eaten Chinese until that day you took me out to the park." I adjusted my arms behind my head.

Nymphadora laid back down and tapped her bottom lip with her index finger. She began to wonder out loud. "But if I didn't have it with you, then who-" She stopped short, great realization coming over her face. "Oh yeah…"

I looked over at her and cocked an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing," she hummed, and she gave me her impish smiled.

"Dora, something you'd care to share with the class?"

She sighed and gave in. She looked over at me. "You remember Willis, don't you? He was in the drama troupe way back when?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "He was that real tall one with the curly hair, right?"

She nodded. "He played Oberon."

"Yes, I remember. What about him?"

Her eyes hooded a bit. "Well…we went out once." Seeing the alarmed look upon my face, she went on quickly, _"It was only once, it was only once." _Taking a breath, she went on, "Willis asked me to eat with him one night after rehearsal, but this was about four months before I knew you had feelings for me. But we're the ones who ended up going out for pizza."

I folded my arms across my chest and tapped my fingers in slight irritation on my elbows. "And then what happened?"

"Then I told him thank you, but I wasn't interested, and I had far too much going for myself at the moment at the Ministry!" she gasped in exasperation.

_"Good."_

"Severus, I've been married to you for nearly twenty years. Don't start getting huffy about a guy I dated once before I even really knew you."

I sulked. I admit it. To this day, I'm jealous. I love my wife, and I hate hearing about the men in her life before me. Although I have met some of them, and most of them are stand up gentlemen, I'm still jealous and I know in my heart I'm the one she's meant to be with.

Hello. My name is Severus Snape, and I'm a Dora-holic.

"Severus, _the staring thing_."

I closed my eyes and shook myself. "Sorry love," I mumbled. Taking a deep sigh, I went on, "Anyways, the point is, you introduced me to Chinese cuisine, and we sat in the park watching soccer, but very little mind you. We talked mostly, but the whole time I kept wondering if you wanted me to stay, or if you were trying to intimidate me and get me to bolt."

"What?" she said her face screwing up.

"Yes."

"Severus, _I was into you!_"

My eyebrow rose again. "You were?"

"I was dropping hints about dating and everything! Didn't you pay attention correctly? I was totally _flirting! _Even you can't be that thick…"

I hesitated…but Lord, how I hated to. "The point is," I went on, "I asked you to dinner."

"You half-wit," she chided, flicking my shoulder.

I looked back at her and smiled. In one swift movement, I took her in my arms and began nuzzling her neck. She giggled and half heartedly tried to shoo me away. "What I'm trying…to say is," I replied between kisses, "I was never so impressed with you as when we got back to your office that afternoon…"

****

Notes: Read and Review! Bwahahaha!


	7. Howlers and Typewriters

His Sacred Dogma

By the Hippy Gypsy

Disclaimer: Not mine! JK Rowlings! But read it anyways, dag nab it! Anyways, thanks to everyone who's reviewing! I love you all! I'm starting to get a nice fan base for this story, so I think by the time I finish with it (trust me, I have tons more chapters to write, so no fear, your Snape/Tonks appetites will be satisfied) my goal will be 100 reviews. Help me make my goal people! Also, yo! DumbOldDork aka Morrolan, I'm writing as fast as I can! Working on this is definitely a nice alternative to paying attention in my stupid psych class. But with that, enjoy this chapter! I'm hurrying as fast as I can! Thanks again! :-D

Chapter 6: Howlers and Typewriters

We had made it back to Nymphadora's office about an hour after leaving. I couldn't help watching her smile as she went on about past productions and future projects she wanted to be in. Apparently, one of her biggest wishes was to play Velma Kelly in a version of _Chicago. _I'd be lying if I said I wasn't…well, let's just say I was _impressed._

But as we turned the corner leading to her office door, a slightly disturbing sight met our eyes. "Uh oh," I muttered. "The bullfrog's out of her pond."

Delores Umbridge was standing in front of Nymphadora and Kingsley's office door, her wand out, and it looked as if she were trying to charm the lock and knob, making an effort to jimmy the lock.

"Oh, that's it!" Nymphadora exclaimed. Abandoning everything else around her, she stomped up to the woman, whipping her wand out of her blouse sleeve. I followed, also irritated, but I could tell with one look from Nymphadora I was not allowed to interrupt in the least. "Delores Umbridge! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she yelled pointing the wand between the older witch's eyes.

Looking outraged, she shoved Nymphadora's hand out of her face, and snapped, "Put that wand down, you silly, foolish girl!"

I could tell she took being called a _girl _an insult, and Nymphadora put her hand right back in place. "No," she said coldly. "I feel threatened. Breaking and entering? Don't you know that's against the law?"

"I have reason to believe you are hiding information necessary to the Ministry." Umbridge crossed her arms across her chest and gave Nymphadora a death glare.

Nymphadora rolled her eyes. "Oh, how thick can you get?! Delores, everything Kingsley and I have said to you is truth."

"And what of the words of that filthy Death Eater?" she said venomously pointing at me.

I had managed to keep my temper low, but my blood began to boil again. I had enough from her from one day. She was doing nothing but stirring up trouble. I took a step towards Umbridge, but Nymphadora held her hand up, motioning for me not to move. I stopped in place, and watched her. Nymphadora stepped forward with her wand up, forcing Umbridge back until her shoulders flattened against her office door. Neither women's face betrayed anything until Delores spoke.

"How dare you with that Howler," she said bravely.

"Shut up, Um_bitch_," Nymphadora snapped. Delores' face contorted to shock, but she went on, "Your services are no longer required in our department. In fact, they were never needed in the first place. So…" She went on slowly, calmly, "I'm going to ask you very _nicely_ to leave."

Delores' hand shot out again and pointed at me. "He belongs in Azkaban!" she shouted heartily.

Nymphadora's voice over powered hers. "He deserves exactly what he received! Order of Merlin! It's the least the Ministry could do! And another thing. Do you know how to read? Because all of Severus' past records with the Ministry were sent directly from our Headquarters to your office. You should have received them, or were they in Runes and you could not understand them? Because if you did, you would've realized the man's paid his debts! And in response to the two Howler's we exchanged today, one, I do find Harry Potter to be a reliable source, two, yes, I would hex you if I had to, and three, yes! _I do mean it!_"

_"Half-blood tramp!" _the woman snapped.

_"You bite your tongue!" _I suddenly let escape, but Nymphadora held up her hand once again.

_"I'll have you sacked!"_ Umbridge yelled.

Nymphadora's eyes narrowed. "You don't have that power! You're not a member of this department! Kingsley's the one with that authority, and the last time I checked he thought I was doing a damn good job!" She leaned her face forward, and her voice suddenly became unnaturally calm. "Take this bit of advice, Delores, straight from me to you. Keep your nose in your own damn business, because you are not an Auror, you are not the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, you are not the sentencing Wizengamot, and you are most definitely no concern of ours."

In a swift movement, Umbridge swept her hand back, and before either of us realized what she was doing, her hand slapped Nymphadora across her face. Nymphadora only stepped back once, and grabbed her jaw out of shock more than anything. But Umbridge's hand reached back again, and knowing she was going in for the kill, I quickly grabbed her wrist and held it in place. I did not cause her pain, but I was firm, and made sure she couldn't move. She looked at me in anger, but I was expressionless. "Delores," I said without heat or emotion, "I believe it's time you return to your office." I felt as if I were trying to consult an unruly child back in my classroom. She stood there, gaping like a fish, just as Fudge had done earlier. One would have thought she was trying to catch flies.

All at once, she walked away, leaving us, and everyone who had stuck their heads out of their offices, wondering what all the commotion was about. We hadn't noticed since we had been pre-occupied. Watching Umbridge's retreating back, Nymphadora suddenly mumbled, "She slapped me." She checked her jaw, and repeated, "That bitch slapped me." She unlocked her door. She motioned me in behind her, and I shut the door as she flopped into her desk chair, burying her head in her hands. "What a nightmare," she mumbled after a long moment.

"The woman or the situation?" I asked with the slightest of grins.

"I'm going to go with both."

I shrugged my shoulders. "You know, I always knew someone would one day make her snap, but I had my money on Minerva."

She laughed at this.

"Is your jaw okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine," she said, adjusting it once again. "After all the bumps and bruises I've had, that barely stung. Like I said, she wouldn't make it as an Auror. She's not strong enough. But geez…who knew, ya know?" She looked down at all of her paper work. There was a ton more in her IN box than in her OUT box. And Kingsley still had not returned from lunch. A mournful look came upon her face, and if I could, I would've made the whole lot of it vanish, but I knew I couldn't. She was stuck at her desk for the rest of the day.

Taking in the small hint, I said, "I better leave you to your work. No doubt that scene isn't going to make your day any easier."

She nodded in understanding. She then turned to me and looked me in the eyes. I'll never forget that moment. It was then I noticed just how cat like those eyes could be, and how they could almost penetrate anything…even the darkness that was my soul. Then I remembered they belonged to the woman who had just clobbered Delores Umbridge with her own words. And she had certainly done better than I had. She hadn't sworn up a storm in front of the Minister of Magic.

"Thanks for the nice afternoon," she said with a smile. "It was fun. I'll see you Friday night then?"

I did not say you're welcome or yes, but instead, before I could stop myself, I leaned over and dropped a kiss on her forehead, then I went directly out the door, shutting it behind me. Suddenly feeling partially weakened, I leaned back against it, to find the hall once again deserted. I could've screamed with joy, but being myself, I held it in behind that harsh exterior. Force of habit really. For once in my life, things were definitely looking up. But before I could walk away, back inside her office, I heard a very audible cheer, which was immediately followed by an exceptionally loud _CRASH _and_ "ow." _I opened the door again, to check on the noise, and found the back of Nymphadora's chair and her own head sticking out from behind the side of her desk. She gave me a very sheepish smile and blushed violently.

"I fell over," she whispered.

I nodded my head and shut the door again. Force of habit nothing. By the time I had reached the end of the hallway, I was laughing openly. _What a woman, _I thought to myself. _What she has to put up with…the Ministry, Umbridge, and now…me. She deserves something for all this. She deserves flowers…now there's a thought._

A rather interesting idea had just popped into my head, but I knew I needed more information to act upon it. With that, I instantly apparated to Grimmauld Place. _She tells Remus everything, I know that much._

As I appeared inside the front hallway of the old house, I looked up to see Mrs. Black, still trying to scream, but nothing but awkward silence coming out. I grinned smugly as I passed by her and opened the door to the kitchen. "Remus!" I called out, but he wasn't there. No one was. Not even that damned house elf. Instead, I backtracked and made my way to his room on the third floor. As I proceeded down the hall, the smallest of clicks began to fill the air, and I discovered the noises were coming from behind his door.

I knocked and called once again, "Remus!"

"It's open!" his voice called back.

When I walked in the door, the sight that met my eyes stopped me in my tracks.

Two of the four walls of his room were covered in pieces of typewriting paper. The slight breeze from the open window ruffled them, but they stayed tacked on with some type of spell. Remus did not notice at all. Instead, he sat at a type writer at his desk, diligently concentrating on his work. He quickly finished a sentence, then in one swift movement, pulled the paper out of it's respective trap, tapped the end of it with his wand, and it flew among the other pages of typing, firmly sticking itself into place.

It was then he turned to me and smiled.

"What the hell Remus?" I asked thoroughly baffled.

"Ah," he replied. "Just the man I wanted to see!"

"Really?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest. I began to feel slight misgiving, knowing the Marauder inside seemed to be showing for the moment. "You mean I have something to do with this?"

"Partially," he replied rising from his chair. He extended a hand and I shook it. "I had a divine inspiration the morning after the fall of Voldemort." He eyes were shining with anticipation, and I decided to stop him.

"You mean when you were sobering up?" I said giving the same smug grin I gave to Mrs. Black.

Remus groaned and put his hand to his forehead, and rubbing his eyes under his glasses. "Don't remind me. If I ever drink that much fire whiskey again, hex me. The hangover was horrendous."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said with a slight chuckle.

"Anyways," he continued, getting directly on track once again. "As I laid there, thinking about the fall of Voldemort and everything it entailed, I had a thought. The amount of Dark Magic used and his forces, well, many of these spells are unknown, or so ancient we barely have recollection of it, meaning defenses were down. Lo and behold, it partially happened in the final war."

I nodded and he went on with barely a beat.

"Then it hit me, I've read almost every damn book there is on defensive skills concerning the Dark Arts. And now, new research has to be done so these forces can be rejected."

"Right," I said.

That's when he motioned over to the two walls that were covered with paper. "I'm writing a book," he stated matter of factly. "An encyclopedia. Everything one needs to know about defending the new and ancient magics of the Dark Arts." He turned back to me for a moment, a slight bit of overjoyed madness in his eyes. "I have it all planned out Severus. Everything will be in there, from maneuver tactics, to spells and incantations, to potions-"

"Aren't you rather poor at potions?" I replied amused, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you see, that's where you come in." He grinned at me.

"Ah, well then."

"I can write everything out, and get it published. No one can stop me from doing that just because I'm a werewolf." He sighed, turning back to the wall of his work. "Then I can actually feel like I'm doing something of value, instead of sitting here, waiting for the next full moon."

I gave a small nod of my head and walked up to the wall. Holding one of the pages still in the slight breeze of the open window, I began to read what he had typed out. Within the first six lines, I was impressed. He certainly was planning on writing about everything he knew, and knowing Remus Lupin, it would take him months. No, years. Many years. This wasn't just some project he was planning. It was going to be his life's work.

I gave a quick look back at him, then began to read another page that was magically tacked to the wall. He was serious. This was probably the most serious thing he ever had in his life.

I made a decision, and realized whatever differences there had been between us in the past, I was going to let them dissolve…now. The man had a mission, and I wasn't going to hold him back from it. I admired him for his determination. The man was intelligent. There was no doubt about it in my mind. There was just no getting around it. I was beginning to hold Remus Lupin as a good, trusted friend.

"Type out everything you know," I said, turning back to him, "Then I'll edit it, make sure everything is right." I nodded firmly. "I'll help you with this."

Remus smiled greatly at me. "Perfect." He stepped up next to me and gave me a clap on the shoulder. He then leaned in and began to read over his own typing. "That means I have you for potion work, Dumbledore for general defenses, and Tonks for maneuver tactics…"

That's when I remembered what I had originally came to Remus for. I shifted awkwardly, wondering how to put this. I was completely new to this game, and there were no rules to go by. I simply had to learn as I went.

"Nymphadora is the reason I came to see you."

Remus didn't move. He still looked over his work. "I figured," he replied in slight monotones. "Heard you asked her out. Congratulations."

I shook my head and stared at him incredulously. "How the _HELL_ did you know that?" I said in complete shock. It was one thing for me to try and talk to him about this, but it was completely another for him to already know without my knowledge.

Remus chuckled and straightened up. "The other night she told me about your talk on the roof. She said she felt kind of foolish when she blurted out for you to come visit her at her office." A kind of smug satisfaction laid across his face.

"Really?" I asked with my eyebrow raised high. At least the conversation was getting interesting… "She was shy?"

Remus shrugged her shoulders. "Don't ever tell her I told you this, but she's admired you for a long time. Nothing too strong at first, mind you," he said quickly. "But mostly for your bravery and what you had to do with the Death Eaters, being a spy and all."

"Really?"

He nodded and walked over to his desk, and picked up what appeared to be a letter with a bright yellow envelope. "So it really was no surprise when I was downstairs getting tea, this was shoved through the Floo Network and flung at my back."

He handed the letter over to me and I opened the envelope, reading its contents over with interest.

_

> Remus!
> 
> He came today! He's coming with me to the cast party! I'm about to bust out of my skin! I can hardly see straight! I'm ecstatic!
> 
> Tonks

_I gave a laugh and smiled. "I must have made one hell of an impression on her. I never had a clue," I replied in complete honesty.

Remus leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "You did something alright." He stretched his arms behind his back and went on, "I was planning on going opening night myself. I know a bunch of people in the production, if you don't want to listen to Shakespeare drone on by yourself, of course."

I looked over the letter with an eyebrow raised. It was a trap. "You want to see how much of a fool I make of myself, don't you?"

He smiled innocently, trying to conceal that Marauder within. "Well, it'd be a talking point."

"One thing though, I wanted to ask-"

"She loves white roses."

For the second time in about three minutes, I was completely shocked. He knew exactly what was on my mind. _"How the HELL did you know that?!"_

Author's Notes: Sorry it's taken so long with this chapter, but stuffs starting to slow down slightly because I no longer have my psych class. Sorry guys. But hey, show me love and I may be able to write faster! ;)


End file.
